


just go to sleep

by shetea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, showheon are stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetea/pseuds/shetea
Summary: in which jooheon really likes his brother's friend. and it kinda sucks because it seems like everyone wants a piece of hyungwon.





	just go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something for my fave pairing. as a wise man once said, enjoy or whatever

Jooheon doesn't even know how they got socks on the TV table. But it's there as he goes around tidying up the apartment he shares with his step brother, Hyunwoo. Said step brother is the reason for this sudden cleaning campaign. He came home yesterday and told Jooheon he'd have his new friend from the dance club over the next day, please help me clean around. And Jooheon loves his brother too much to disobey. So here he is, picking up the socks and throwing them in the laundry basket. It's not that much of a mess in the apartment if you exclude the kitchen, that's one hell of a mess, but everywhere else is pretty neat with Jooheon and Hyunwoo out most of the time.

Jooheon just finished vacuuming his room (he might as well clean his own room while at it) when he hears the front door unlock. No doubt Hyunwoo is here with his friend. From Hyunwoo's description, his friend is like Hyunwoo himself, tall and quiet. And Jooheon is excited to meet this mysterious guy.

When he leaves his room he sees them by the door taking off their shoes. He can't see the guy's face but damn he is tall, alright. Then the guy looks up at him and oh. Oh.

Jooheon feels his heart jump in his throat. The guy is gorgeous. He has his blond hair in a little ponytail leaving some strands to fall on his small face. His eyes were too big on his face, too pretty. He had the cutest round nose and very thick lips. His features look as good together as they do separately. The guy blinks at him a couple times as if he wasn't expecting someone and suddenly Jooheon has the urge to go back in his room, change into a more flattering outfit and do his hair. Had he known Hyunwoo's friend was an actual angel from above, he wouldn't be standing in from of him in basketball shorts and oversized t-shirt, his hair sticking in all odd angles.

"Jooheon, my brother" Hyunwoo says, not noticing the way Jooheon is three seconds away from running back to his room, "Hyungwon, my friend from dance club."

"Hi, Jooheon. Hyunwoo has told me about you. You can call me hyung." Hyungwon says offering his hand and a dazzling smile.

"Hyungwon-hyung." Jooheon says as if he's trying how the name feels "Nice to meet you." he manages, grinning a little.

"What do you guys wanna eat." Hyunwoo cuts in, completely oblivious to Jooheon's little breakdown.

It becomes a regular thing after that. Hyungwon coming to Hyunwoo and Jooheon apartment that is. Apparently Hyungwon doesn't live far away but he shares his flat with someone and for some reason Hyunwoo just doesn't like the guy. Jooheon thinks he must be a real piece of shit, because Hyunwoo rarely expresses his negative feelings about other people. Not that Jooheon minds having Hyungwon around. If he's honest with himself, he really enjoys their night ins. As in, originally Hyunwoo and Hyungwon's night ins but Jooheon is home for most of them so they don’t leave him out. Hyungwon is a fun guy, Jooheon learns. He's all dry humour and snarky remarks but it makes Jooheon feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

  
*****

"Do you even know how to play?" Hyungwon asks, after Hyunwoo loses to him for the fifth time in a row in some video game.

Jooheon has been sitting on the rocking chair near the sofa where the older boys sat with game consoles in hand. Jooheon had his phone instead, mindlessly scrolling through apps as he pretends he's not staring at Hyungwon. It's a difficult task, anyway, when Hyungwon has his hair pushed back, his whole (still small) face shown. He had this concentrated look while he plays and it's just so beautiful to Jooheon. His eyebrows furrowed, big eyes fixed on the screen and teeth biting on his plumb lower lip. He looks too pretty Jooheon can't be blamed for his staring.

"Earth to Jooheon." Hyunwoo says, standing tall in front of Jooheon. He didn't even notice him get up.

"What?"

"Go play with Hyungwon. I'm pretty sure he's cheating, somehow, and I'm tired of losing."

"So you want me to lose instead ?"

Hyunwoo shrugs, “Hyungwon still wants to play."

"Just get your ass here, Jooheon. I'll go easy on you." Hyungwon finally speaks up.

Jooheon immediately stands up and takes the console from his brother. He goes to sit next to Hyungwon, not too close but close enough for their knees to touch and make Jooheon’s heartbeat a little faster.

True to his words, Hyungwon lets him win two rounds out of three. And it gets Hyunwoo whining.

"I can’t upset him." Hyungwon says in response.

"But you can upset me?"

"Well, yeah. You got no dimples so you have to lose." he says casually and Jooheon feels his stomach twist.

"You just like playing the hyung." Hyunwoo tells him. He's not really mad about it. It takes way more than that to get Hyunwoo angry. Jooheon knows from experience (and he doesn't want to live that experience again, thank you very much).

  
*****

"Put your head on my lap. Let me play with your hair." Hyungwon says, patting his own thigh.

"Be careful lest you break his bones." Hyunwoo remarks.

He and Hyungwon have been spending a lot of time together. It's obvious in the way they act. Hyunwoo has been picking up a lot of Hyungwon’s habits, like being snarky and whiny sometimes. And Hyungwon has been hitting the gym lately. Granted he does nothing the whole time but scroll through his phone and complain about the smell, but he still goes so there's that.

"Come on, Jooheonnie." Hyungwon says, not paying a mind to Hyunwoo and still patting his own thigh.

Jooheon obliges and rests his head on Hyungwon’s lap. They're watching a movie together. Hyunwoo is sitting on the rocking chair and Jooheon is on the sofa with Hyungwon.

Few seconds later Hyungwon cards his fingers through Jooheon’s hair and his heart beats in his throat. He's been trying a new look, letting his hair grow and getting an undercut. It makes him look sophisticated as per Hyunwoo’s words, but Jooheon is just fed up with his short hair and decided to try something new. He thanks his heavens he did because Hyungwon grew a liking on his semi long hair. Always touching it whenever he has a chance.

When movie is over Jooheon has no clue what the hell it was about. This whole time he was so focused on the feeling of Hyungwon’s hand in his hair, long fingers brushing the strands and sometimes massaging his scalp. How is he supposed to care about anything else?

"Can you still feel your leg?" he hears Hyunwoo ask then Hyungwon’s body shakes when he chuckles.

"Honestly no. But he looks like a cute baby so I don't mind."

Suddenly Hyungwon’s hands are on his face, squeezing his cheeks. Jooheon is sure he's blushing hard and it makes him that much more embarrassed.

"Hyung, let me go." he whines, taking Hyungwon’s hands off him. He stands up, face still hot and heart beating a little too fast for his liking. "I should go to sleep. Goodnight, you bullies."

He hears Hyunwoo laugh and Hyungwon calling him _so cute_ as he closes the door of his room behind him.

  
*****

The first stone drops in Jooheon’s guts when they're having dinner in the kitchen. Hyungwon's phone's screen keeps going on and off but he doesn't spare it a glance.

"Please pick up the phone or flip it on the other side it's making me anxious." Jooheon finally says.

With a sigh Hyungwon flips the phone and returns to his pizza.

"Is it-" Hyunwoo starts but Hyungwon cuts him off almost immediately.

"Yeah. He won't leave me alone. I might need you to beat him up for me."

Hyunwoo laughs at that, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I just don't like him." Hyungwon shrugs.

"Yet. Boy is pretty persistent" Hyunwoo says.

There's something in Jooheon’s throat that he tries to swallow with the pizza.

"That's not how it works, hyung." Hyungwon begins, "I’m not a pushover. I'm- can we not talk about him I’m losing my appetite."

Hyunwoo apologizes but Jooheon can tell Hyungwon isn't upset with him. He wonders who this persistent guy is. How he looks like. For how long have he and Hyungwon known each other.

With Hyunwoo's "yet" ringing in his head, it's Jooheon who loses his appetite.

"I’m going to sleep." he stands up abruptly.

"You okay?" Hyungwon asks, worry clear in his eyes and voice. It makes Jooheon almost want to sit back down.

Almost.

"Yeah I’m just tired."

"It's still eight."

"I woke up early." he lies, "Goodnight."

  
*****

Somehow Jooheon manages to forget about the persistent guy and enjoys Hyungwon’s presence. They're studying, or pretending to study in Hyunwoo’s case because he keeps munching on bread while punching numbers on his calculator. Jooheon is pretty sure Hyungwon has been sleeping with his eyes half open for the past ten minutes. And he has been staring for even longer. His mind is fried from studying all day long he swears if he reads another word his head will explode. So instead he gives himself a break to stare at his ‘little crush’ (as his friend Changkyun likes to call him). Hyungwon looks so adorable like this, hair- now black- falling on his eyes and mouth slightly open. He’s resting his head on his hand and Jooheon thinks he might fall off any minute.

"I think I’ve had enough for today." Hyunwoo suddenly says, slamming the calculator on the table.

The action startles Hyungwon awake. He covers his mouth (more like his whole face. His hand is huge compared to his small face) and yawns.

"Hyung, get up. Walk me back home."

Hyunwoo groans, "Can't you just stay the night."

Jooheon's heart pick up its pace. And he looks hopefully at Hyungwon who's already shoving his stuff in his backpack.

"Nah. I need to go home. Come on, hyung."

“Just stay, Won. My bed is big enough for the both of us."

"No. No. I need to go home. I have to be somewhere early tomorrow."

 

"Won-"

"I’ll walk you." Jooheon says and does not register the words that left his mouth until he see Hyunwoo and Hyungwon staring at him.

"Okay." Hyungwon says after a while, "Thanks. Let's go."

Hyungwon doesn't live too far, just a few streets away and it’s not even that late but Jooheon isn’t about to point that out. He’s just glad he gets to spend some time alone with him.

When they get to the buildings main entrance, they run into one of Jooheon’s neighbours. A nice guy. Jooheon knows him as Siyoung, the friend of a friend of Jihyun, Hyunwoo’s friend. So Jooheon smiles and greets him cheerfully (as cheerful as his burned out self can manage). The guy’s smile, however, fades away as soon as he sees Hyungwon. He gives them a look that jooheon doesn’t understand, and he continues his way without acknowledging him.

“As expected.” Hyungwon mutters under his breath then chuckles as he pushes the door open.

Jooheon looks back at him after glaring at Siyoung’s back, “What?”

“That guy,” Hyungwon says, “He asked me out a while ago and I turned him down. He’s still petty about it.”

“Oh.” Is all Jooheon manages to say.

Siyoung is a cute guy, in Jooheon’s opinion. He’s probably an asshole judging from what Hyungwon told him. Jooheon has only known Hyungwon for a few months but he knows he’s not the kind of person to put someone down harshly. Still, Jooheon doesn’t know why Hyungwon didn’t go out with him. Maybe he has someone in mind, maybe he’s just not interested.

“I haven’t been on date for a while.” Hyungwon says out of nowhere.

For some reason it flustered Jooheon and makes his stomach flip. He doesn’t really want to hear about his dates or his plans of asking out someone.

“Me neither.” he says though.

“Really?”

“What do you mean?” Jooheon asks when he notices Hyungwon’s disbelieving expression.

“I mean, you’re cute. I thought you must be seeing someone.”

Jooheon is sure he’s blushing. He can feel the heat down his neck. Luckily it’s dark and the street lights aren’t enough to show the colour in his cheeks.

“I’m not.” He says, choosing to ignore the part where Hyungwon called him cute. He’s not going to overthink it. Hyungwon is probably too tired and maybe doesn't even mean it at all.

“Good.” Hyungwon nod.

Before Jooheon could think of a reply Hyungwon flashes him a smile, “We’re here! Goodnight, Jooheonnie. Thank you for walking me.”

Jooheon then has to run all the way back home. Because the darkness scares the shit out of him. And he hates the streets at night, dark and empty and so quiet.

  
*****

Hyunwoo should really, really change his obnoxious ringtone, and this is coming from Jooheon, who has a very obnoxious ringtone himself. It’s just that Hyunwoo’s is so loud even though the phone in his closed room and Jooheon in in the living room. It’s also too cheerful for Jooheon’s mood.

“Won isn’t coming tonight,” Hyunwoo told him earlier.

Every night, three days a week they sit together at their apartment with Hyungwon and watch a drama Jooheon and Hyungwon loved. Hyunwoo just watched along with them. Jooheon has always thought he has the best brother in the world ; not only did Hyunwoo defend him against the bigger boys back in middle school, but he also never fights him about TV.

Jooheon wouldn’t have thought much about Hyunwoo’s statement. Maybe Hyungwon was tired from dance practice, he did say so the other night. Maybe he had to study. Maybe he just didn't feel like it. It’s alright. Although Jooheon wants to see him, he wouldn’t want Hyungwon to do something out of obligation. It’s alright, really. It’s cool.

“He has a date tonight.” Hyunwoo added and suddenly it was not cool at all.

So Jooheon spent the whole day thinking about Hyungwon and his date. He’s still thinking about it now, while watching his (and Hyungwon’s) favourite drama and Hyunwoo’s phone is going off in the other room.

“Please make it stop.” Jooheon whines so Hyunwoo gets up and goes to his room.

Jooheon doesn’t mean to eardrop, he’s too busy not watching the drama and overthinking. But he hears Hyungwon’s name and suddenly he finds himself paying full attention to the phone call.

He doesn’t pick up anything though. All Hyunwoo says is a bunch of “ah”s and “ok”s before he’s back and throwing himself on the sofa.

“Was that Hyungwon?” Jooheon says not really caring about sounding nosy. This is Hyunwoo after all, he knows Jooheon wouldn’t eardrop on him intentionally.

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo says, “Cancelled his date and is sleeping in. He says he’s sorry. He’ll make it up for you or something.” He adds with a shrug, like it’s whatever, like his words didn’t make Jooheon’s heart beat ecstaticly in his throat.

They grow silent afterwards. Jooheon pretends to watch the drama when all he can think about is that Hyungwon cancelled his date, Hyungwon didn’t go on a date with anyone else. It’s back to being cool.

“What are you so happy for?” Hyunwoo chides, bringing Jooheon back to reality.

“What?”

“You’ve been stupidly smiling at the TV when the poor guy almost lost his leg!”

“Oh,” he didn’t realize, “I guess I zoned out.”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?”

It’s Jooheon’s turn to shrug, “Nothing.”

  
*****

Jooheon rolls around in bed. Again. He tried opening the window, dimming the lights, even changed the sheets and he still can’t sleep. Hyungwon was staying with them tonight. As in, they forgot themselves playing video games until it was too late and Hyungwon was too tired to even ask for them to walk him home let alone walk home so he stayed. In Hyunwoo’s room. In the apartment Hyunwoo shared with Jooheon. And Jooheon just can’t stop thinking about him. Whenever he closes his eyes he just sees Hyungwon with his pouty lips and hair all over his face. And he just can’t sleep.

There’s no reason for him to be nervous, really. It wasn’t like Hyungwon was on his bed. There’s a whole wall between them. But it’s almost two a.m. He isn’t thinking rationally.

After his too many failed attempt Jooheon decides he isn’t going to sleep any time soon. So he gets up and tiptoes to the kitchen. He pulls a water bottle from the fridge and sits on the counter sipping it. He doesn’t know why, but whenever he’s nervous he gets unbelievably thirsty. Sometimes he doesn’t even realize he’s nervous until he finds himself drinking bottle after bottle of water.

He’s almost done with the first bottle when he hears soft feet padding towards the kitchen. His stomach immediately twists. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Hyungwon. Hyunwoo kind of flaps his feet around when walking half asleep.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, “Couldn’t sleep?”

Jooheon shrugs, “You?”

“I just woke up,” Hyungwon tells him, “Hyunwoo snores so bad. Woke me up. I thought he choked on air or something.”

Jooheon chuckles. He knows how loud Hyunwoo’s snoring is. But he’s not one to talk. Once he slept over Changkyun’s place and the poor kid couldn’t sleep a wink because Jooheon snored the whole night.

Hyungwon grabs a glass for himself then sits next to Jooheon and pours himself some water. He looks so soft and vulnerable like this. With this hair sticking in weird angles and his eyes almost closed. Even in his messy state he still makes Jooheon’s heart beat against his ribs.

“How have you been, Jooheonnie?” Hyungwon asks after some minutes of silence.

It’s a little weird for Hyungwon to ask that since he and Jooheon see each other every wweek. He knows how Jooheon has been doing, Jooheon tells him and Hyunwoo about every important thing that happens to him. The test that he aced, the one that he almost failed, his friend Dahyun breaking up with her boyfriend (if only because he had no clue how to comfort someone after a break up beside telling them their ex is a piece of trash. Hyungwon gave him some solid advice.)... They know what’s going on in his life. But maybe Hyungwon doesn’t like to sit in silence so late at night.

“Good. I have a test next week.” He says even though he mentioned it earlier, “but I’m prepared. Changkyun always helps me with biology.”

“Good.”

“What about you, hyung?”

“Good.” Hyungwon repeats making both of them chuckle, “Oh, I forgot to tell Hyunwoo!” He suddenly says, “Your neighbour asked me out again.”

“Who? Siyoung?”

“Yeah.” he takes another sip, “That dude is so weird.”

“Why don’t you just you out with him?” Jooheon says feeling utterly stupid the moment the words left his mouth.

“That’s not how it works, Jooheonnie. I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone.” Jooheon says.

“I do. I like someone.”

Then Jooheon lets a deflated “Oh.” Because oh. _Oh_. Hyungwon likes someone. He probably also dating that someone. And that someone is not Jooheon. Suddenly he feels uncomfortable, like he drank too much water. He should run and hide in the bathroom.

“You like someone too, don’t you?” Hyungwon says.

Jooheon feels like he’s about to split his eyes with how wide they’ve got.

“Hyunwoo knows too. We noticed.” Hyungwon adds, “You can always talk to me. If you need advice or just to rant. I’ll listen.”

Jooheon almost sighs in relief. So Hyungwon doesn’t know. Well he does but not everything. Good.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jooheon tries to be sincere, it just feels bitter on his tongue, “but there’s nothing to talk about. I know he’s not interested.”

“How come?” Hyungwon looks very much offended, “Anyone would be happy to date you!”

“Would you?” Jooheon says before he can even think about it. It’s Hyungwon’s turn to open his eyes so wide like he’s fully awake now and wasn’t rubbing his eyes just a few seconds ago.

“Does that mean-”

Shit, Jooheon thinks when the silence drags between them. He just told on himself. He’s so stupid. He just asked Hyungwon out, kind of. Hyungwon, his brother’s friend who already likes someone else. Shit.

He swallows thickly before letting out a deep breath.

“I should just go to sleep.” He says and tries to get up but there’s suddenly Hyungwon’s hand on his thigh, stopping him.

Jooheon is ready to run away from embarrassment and rejection and possibly having Hyungwon apologize to him. He doesn’t want an apology. He doesn’t want anything from Hyungwon. He just wants to go to sleep and hope this whole fiasco of sorts is just some very annoying dream.

“Don’t go.”

Jooheon shakes his head, avoiding Hyungwon’s eyes. He sits back down though. There’s just something about Hyungwon that makes saying no to him so hard.

“I’m so sorry.” He manages. He’s not sure what he’s sorry for. Making Hyungwon uncomfortable, maybe. He feels like shit. Hyungwon would stop coming now. Maybe he’d distance himself from Hyunwoo too. Jooheon is so damn stupid.

“Don’t. I-” Hyungwon says and Jooheon braces himself for the worst, “I like you.”

“ _What?_ ” Jooheon says, he doesn’t realize how loud his voice is until Hyungwon puts a hand on his mouth telling to be quiet. “Sorry, what?” He whispers.

“I told you I like someone. It’s you. You’re so cute, Jooheonnie. You walked me home that day and I’ve been thinking about you ever since.”

“That happened to me the moment I saw you,” Jooheon says, bashful. He could feel his cheeks and ears burning up. “I’ve liked you ever since.”

“You’re _so_ cute.” Hyungwon laughs.

  
*****

Months later, when they finally gather the courage to tell Hyunwoo about their relationship, he just laughs at them. Says he knew already. He is oblivious sometimes but he’s not _that_ oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i appreciate all kudos and comments. find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/_shetea_) and [**cc**](http://curiouscat.me/shetea)!


End file.
